dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay: Dragon Ball UF Journey Saga
FREE JOIN Rules *No godmodding which means no overpowering if you get hit it has to have an effect, nobody is invincable *No cursing we keep this family friendly no bad language *Don't edit every 2 seconds, give someone else a chance to add on to the story Plot The Scorching Saiyan 6 begin their journey for the Dragon Balls and they make some friends and enemies on the way Characters Matthew Austin Holly R. Kalib David Holly H. Tamera Future Panisa Goku Krillin Gohan Ultimate Buu Godzilla3000 Waffel Goten Add your own!!! Episode 1: 3 down 4 to go! Matthew: Ok 4 left Austin: So where should we look now David: I don't know it's hard to find them without a Dragon Ball radar Holly R.:Ah! Kalib: Whats wrong? Holly R.: I feel a huge power level headed this way! Holly H.: Ok everyone watch your backs Matthew: Be quiet......don't make a sound *Turns his head* I see something!!!!! Holly R. What is it!!!??? Matthew: I can't tell! It's too far away David: BRACE YOURSELVES!!!!! Holly H.: There it is!!! What is it?! Matt: This way! (Everyone hides behind a rock) (A saiyan lands. He is dressed in red and yellow gi) Godzilla3000: Odd. I swore I sensed multiple power levels here. Austin: It's getting closer Kalib: There it is!!! *Points to the saiyan* (Godzilla3000 hears him) Godzilla3000: What?! Where are you? Matthew: I-I-I'm Matt *Whispers to David* Whats his power level? David: I don't know my scouter is malfunctioning!!! Kalib: It must be pretty high if it caused your scouter to malfunction! Matthew: Never mind our names. Who are you? Godzilla3000: I am Godzilla3000. David: Wow. Great name. (G3000 gives him look) Godzilla3000: I am a Saiyan; and I need as much help as possible. David: What did i say? Holly R.: You might not want to make him mad he could be strong you know Matthew: Hold on guys i got this, ok Godzilla3000 why did you follow us here? Godzilla3000: An evil being known as Ultimate Buu. He is attacking whole planets and will be here soon. (The six freeze in fear) Godzilla3000: I'm working with Goku to find fighters who can help. Holly H.: You work with Goku!? I would do anything to work with him *blushes* uhhhh i mean Godzilla3000: *Chuckles* So, you guys want in? Austin: NO WAY! Holly R.: YEAH!!!! David: Austin said no so that means no! Kalib: Well i say yes! Holly H.: Me to! Matt: Well i dont mean to take sides or anything but more people said yes then no so lets go! Godzilla3000: All right then. Hope you can keep up. *Jumps and flies toward where Goku is* (The 6 follow him) Goku: Oh hey Godzilla! So have you found anyone yet? Godzilla3000: Yep! Introduce yourself guys. (The 6 introduce themselves) Goku: And my name is Go---*gets interrupted* Holly H.: We know exactly who you are YOU'RE GOKU, Raditz's brother also known as kakarot! Goku: O_O Austin: *Grabs Holly H. by the arm and pulls her behind a tree* Ok look do you want to embarrass yourself in front of the strongest fighter in the universe? Holly H: No. Austin: Then shut up! (They come back) Austin: Don't worry. Everything is fine. Goku: Good to know. Godzilla3000: So. How strong are you guys? Matthew: Does this answer your question? *Punches a boulder and it shatters to peices* (Godzilla3000 mutters something about Krillin's power level) Goku: Not bad, but there's still some training to be done. You guys want to practice now? Austin: Fine... Goku: *Ki blasts Austin* Austin: Ow! geez i didnt expect that. Goku: Thats the point of this training always expect the unexpected Godzilla3000: I guess since there are eight of us, we should split up into pairs and practice sparring. Holly R.: I'll sparr with Matt if it's ok with him heh heh *blushes* Matthew: Oh uh sure heh heh why uh not uhhh *blushes* Kalib: I call training with Goku! Austin: No I wanna kick his butt! David: No me! Godzilla3000: SHUT UP! Why don't you let Goku pick? Goku: Hmmmm my mom said to pick the very best one and you....are...it *points to David* David: YES! Austin: Bah! Kalib: Oh calm down. Pick someone else. Austin: Ok how about you! *Ki blasts Kalib* Kalib: Oh no you didn't. *fires two ki blasts* Holly H.: *Turns to Godzilla* I guess that means im uhhh fighting you heh heh *gulp* Godzilla3000: Okay. Let's get this blood bath over with. Holly H.: Wait what?! Godzilla3000: *Laughs* Just kidding. Okay, let's go. Holly H.: All right. Godzilla3000: *Places hands above head* MASENKO! Holly H.: AHH! *Jumps away* David: Ok. So what should we do first Goku? Goku: Hmmmm your power level is very very low, so we should start simple. David: Hey man, what is that supposed to mean!!!??? Goku: Like this. *Launches small Ki blast and burns David's hand* David: Gah! That's your idea of simple? Goku: Oh boy we have got alot of work to do So our heroes contiue their training for days and nights to prepare for the attack from Ultimate Buu will they get enough training before he arrives or did they start to late? Find out next on DragonBall UF! Episode 2: Ultimate Buu is getting closer, Time is running out Matthew: Whew *Wipes sweat off of forehead* Well there goes another good day of training Goku: You said it. Holly R.: Guys look. The sun is still out. Lets go look for more of the Dragon Balls Austin: Nah, I'm gonna go rest Matthew: I'll go with you! *Matthew's thoughts---Maybe if it's just me and her it will be my chance to finally make a move!!!* Holly R.: Anyone else gonna go? Kalib: Nope im gonna rest too Matthew: *Matthew's Thoughts---YES!!!* David: Me neither Holly H.: Same Here Matthew: *Matthew's Thoughts---YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Holly R.: Godzilla are you coming? Godzilla3000: Nah. I'm gonna stay here. Matthew: *Matthew's thoughts* YES!* Matthew and Holly R. begin walking through the woods searching for the dragon balls. Holly R.: So, have any idea where a dragon ball might be? Matthew: Well lets use the dragon radar *Uses radar* Holly R.: So are there any here? Matthew: Yep! *Points to the top of a large hill* Holly R.: We have to climb up there? Matthew: I guess so Holly R.: Wouldn't flying be easier? Matthew: Yeah, but let's have a little fun and hike. Holly R.: Well ok. Matthew: *Matthew's thoughts---Perfect...* (They climb for 10 minutes and finally reach the top) (When they get there they are tired and lay down on the hill and watch the sunset) Matthew: Whew that was a good hike right? Holly R.: Yeah... Matthew: Thats a beutiful sunset. Holly R.: Yeah.... Matthew: You know what else is beutiful? Holly R.: What? Matthew: You----*Gets super nervous* YOUR MOM!!!! Uhhhhh i mean errrr gah uuuuur OH LOOK A DRAGON BALL *Picks up a tree and throws it off the cliff* (A dragon ball is laying right where the tree was) Holly R.: Ok.........? Matthew: *Matthew's Thoughts---Darn it Darn it Darn it DARN IT!!!!!* Holly R.: Look's like the sunset is about to end. Matthew: *Matthew's thoughts---I jacked this whole thing up...THE ONE CHANCE I GET IS RUINED!!!* Holly R.: Well lets go back it's getting dark. Matther: Wai-. Ah nevermind. Let's just go ahead and go now. Holly R.: *Holly R.'s thoughts---Man i was really hoping he would just love me already. I mean he should've said something on that hill...* The Next Day (Someone knocks on the door) Goku: Huh? *Opens the door* KRILLIN!!! Krillin: G---goku....*collapses* Goku: Krillin what happened!!! Krillin: I....d...dont know. It happ....happened so f-fast.... Goku: Don't worry buddy, I'm gonna get you help. (Goku stares at his torn and bloody gi.) Krillin: H-hurry. Goku: Godzilla you watch Krillin to make sure nothing else happens i'm gonna go get an ambulance *Flies off* Godzilla3000: Wait Goku! Just get a senzu bean or Dende. Matthew: He already left..... (10 minutes later Goku came back with an ambulance) Goku: Ok Krillin, I got help (An ambulance comes and takes Krillin to the hospital) Matthew: You could have just gotten a senzu bean for him Goku: Oh crap.......*Follows the ambualnce truck* Matthew: So what do we do until Goku gets back? Austin: So two guys walk into a bar... Godzilla3000: No. How about we try to figure out who attacked Krillin? Holly R.: Look a trail of blood! Kalib: It must be Krillin's! David: Maybe if we follow it we will find the attacker Holly H.: Good Idea Lets go! So our heroes follow the trail in hope of finding out who attacked Krillin. Will they find the attacker and destroy him or will the attacker find them first find out next on Dragon Ball UF Episode 3: On The Trail, Finding Ultimate Buu Holly H. This blood is disgusting Austin: Well you dont have to look at it idiot. Matthew: Yeah. Just follow the rest of us. Godzilla3000: Come on and hurry up! Matthew: The blood stops here! Holly R.: Okay so where is he? Matthew: No, this isn't a trail to the attacker... Austin: Then why is this trail of blood here? Matthew: It's a trail of how far Krillin skid across the ground! See, look the width of the blood trail is the same width of Krillin! Kalib: DANG! And its almost a mile from our house! Holly R.: Who could have done this? Austin: Obviously the attacker, idiot. Matthew: Hey don't call her an idiot! Austin: Yeah mom, whatever you say. Matthew: *Sigh* Kalib: We should wait here for the attacker Holly H.: Thats what we are doing. Godzilla3000: How do you guys ever work together? Holly R.: Well... Matthew: Oh dang here we go again... Holly R.: Matthew is friends with all of us. He is friends with Austin and David who are completley evil and he is friends with me Kalib and Holly H. who are good. Matt is in the middle of good and evil so he is holding us together. If he chooses a side we would split up. Godzilla3000: Completly evil? Why weren't Goku or I told about this? Holly R.: Because you guys would probobly kill them. Austin: *Facepalm* David: We're screwed. (Godzilla3000 is about to fire an energy blast when he freezes.) Godzilla3000: What is that?! This power I'm sensing is incredible! Autin: Whew a distraction... David: Quick lets go while we still can! Austin: Right behind ya! (Austin and David leave the battlefield) Godzilla3000: You guys sense that too right?! Matthew: Yeah, but which direction is it coming from? Kalib: It's over there! Holly R.: No, it's over there! Matthew: It's everywhere!!!! WHO IS IT COMING FROM!!!!!! Ultimate Buu: I'm right here. Godzilla3000: Darn it! I thought we had more time. Ultimate Buu: No amount of training could prepare you. Matthew: Tell us why you hurt Krillin! What was your reason!? Ultimate Buu: Well, you all die in the end. I should start somewhere. Matthew: Grrrrrr....TALK OR YOUR TOAST! Ultimate Buu: You are in no position to make demands. Godzilla3000: Then fight us you coward! Kalib: *Hides behind a rock while he charges his ki* Ha! That guy won't see this coming! (Ultimate Buu appears behind him.) Ultimate Buu: Hi. *Kicks Kalib in the face, sending him flying* Matthew: Oh Crap! *Jumps up and catches Kalib*. Holly R.: *Shoots ki blast at Ultimate Buu* Ultimate Buu: *Laughs* Let me show you true power! TAKE THIS! *Fires large pink blast* Holly R.: AHHH! (A Kamehameha deflects the blast. Buu turns to the source and sees Godzilla3000.) Godzilla3000: *Chuckles* Nice attempt at an attack, but you need to actually ''hit ''your target. Matthew: HAHA! *Teleports behind Ultimate Buu and drop kicks him* Godzilla3000: EVERYONE! NOW! (The group all fires energy blasts at Ultimate Buu) Ultimate Buu: AWAY WITH YOU! *Fires a large explosive wave, knocking everyone away* Kalib: Dang he is just......to strong! Matthew: Come on get up. It hasn't even been an hour yet. Ultimate Buu: I'm amazed you've survived this long. I guess I should just destroy the planet. Godzilla3000: I WON'T LET YOU! (He becomes surrounded by an aura.) Matthew: Wh-What is going on! Ultimate Buu: *Eyes widen slightly* Godzilla3000: Let me show you my true power! (There is a large explosion. Smoke clears. Godzilla3000 is a Super Saiyan.) Holly H.: Incredible power! Godzilla3000: Eat this you freak! (He flies up and slams his fist into Ultimate Buu) Ultimate Buu: Not bad. That actually hurt. Matthew: Hmmmm. He could need help......GRRRRRRRRRRAHHHHH *Also transforms super saiyan* Ultimate Buu: Oh. So you can become blonde too? *Launches multiple ki blasts* Godzilla3000: KAIO-KEN! Ultimate Buu: Kaio wha-*punched in the face* Matthew: hmph, prepare for a world of hurt! *Uses Meteor Combination* Holly R:. *Flies in the air and tries to help Matt* Ultimate Buu: *Sees her and punches her in the stomach.* Matthew: Holly! Ultimate Buu: Get any closer and I'll snap her in half. Matthew: Put her down! I'll do anything! (Ultimate Buu notices the DragonBalls in Matt's pocket) Ultimate Buu: Even give me the dragon balls? Matthew: *reamins silent* Ultimate Buu: Which do you value more? The dragon balls or the life of your friend? Matthew: It depends how many Dragon Balls do you have? Ultimate Buu: I don't have any. Taking yours would be a good way to start my collection. Matthew: *Sigh* Fine...*Reaches in his pocket and pulls out the Dragon Balls* HERE! Kalib: MATTHEW YOU IDIOT DONT GIVE HIM THE BALLS!!! Matthew: Well take them and give me back my girlfr----I mean Holly. Ultimate Buu: *Uses telekinisis to make the balls float to him* Thank you. Matthew: Okay, now let her go. Ultimate Buu: You know what. It's been to long since I killed someone. I think I'll just kill her now. Matthew: What! Godzilla3000: I don't think so! *Slams into Buu* Ultimate Buu: Gah! *Drops Holly R. Godzilla3000: Catch her! Matthew: Gotcha *Catches Holly* Holly R.: Oh thank you. Matthew: You should probobly go he wants to kill you! Holly R.: Ok *runs away* Ultimate Buu: Brave, but idiotic. Godzilla3000: Yeah maybe so. Ultimate Buu: Now die! *Launches a pink Kamehameha* Godzilla3000: This is a real Kamehameha! *Fires the Kamehameha* (The two attacks slam into each other and the two engage in a beam struggle) Matthew: I wish I could help, but I might end up hitting Godzilla!.....I KNOW WHAT TO DO! (Matt files up behind Ultimate Buu and pushes him into Godzilla's kamehameha) Godzilla3000: Thanks! *Puts more energy into his attack* Ultimate Buu: Why you little freak! Matthew: *Tries pushing harder* GRRRRRRRRR Ultimate Buu: End of the line! *Fires eye beams over the Kamehamehas and hits Godzilla3000 in the head, sending him spiraling down* Godzilla3000: *Groans in pain* Matthew: Dang! *Flies down to help Godzilla* Kalib: Darn it Matthew, you had him right where you wanted him but you just had to go check on Godzilla. Ultimate Buu: What a weakling. He just has to be all goody-goody and save his friends. Godzilla3000: Darn you! *Grabs arm in pain* Matthew: *Facepalm* Well it looks like our heroes are all doomed. The have been fighting for hours and not even a scratch on Ultimate Buu's body. Will they be able to defeat this unstoppable force of evil? Find out next Episode 4: He just won't quit, No one is safe! Matthew: *Whispers something in Kalib's ear* Kalib: Cool! Ok, lets do this *Flies in front of Ultimate Buu* Matthew: HAHA! *Flies behind Ultimate Buu and gets him in a headlock. Ultimate Buu: What are you doing! Matthew: Oh you'll see *Pulls back Ultimate Buu's neck and tries to break it.* Ultimate Buu: Haha. Nice try. *Turns into a jelly like substance and slips away from Mattew and reforms* Matthew: What? Ultimate Buu: I don't have any bones. Godzilla3000: Darn him. Matthew: Are you serious? Kalib: *Sneaks up behind Ultimate Buu and kicks him* Ultimate Buu: Now now. Wait your turn. I'll kill you eventually. Kalib: Ha good luck with that! I happen to be extremley fast! Ultimate Buu: Really? *Launches an extreme amount of ki blasts* Kalib: HA *Dodges all but the last one* OUCH!! Matthew: Ooooo that looked painful Ultimate Buu: Do wish to feel the same pain?! *Fires a Kamehameha* Godzilla3000: Ahh! His power's incredible! Matthew: Ummm no. Thanks for the offer though *Dodges* and to show my thanks i got you a little present. It's called......FUSION C'mon Gozilla we have to do it! Godzilla3000: Fusion, I see. Interesting idea. You know how to do it? Matthew: Of course I do! Godzilla3000: Ok then; but we need a distraction while we do it. Kalib: I'm on it! Matthew: No your too hurt! Kalib: I'M DOING IT!!! *Jumps and grabs ultimate buu's leg* Ultimate Buu: You little pest! *Tries to shake off Kalib* Kalib: Not going anywhere. Matthew: Godzilla now! Matthew and Godzilla3000: FUSION HA!!!!!!!! ???: So what should our fusion name be? ???:Hmmmmm Godzillew? ???: Nah.... Mattzilla3000: ITS MATTZILLA3000!!! Ultimate Buu: *Punches Kalib away* What?! Mattzilla3000: Your about to get your butt kicked! Kalib: *gets up* It's gonna take more than a punch to keep me down! Ultimate Buu: Okay then *Forms a large energy ball and fires it* Mattzilla: *Jumps in front of Kalib and deflects it* Ultimate Buu: How did you do that?! Mattzilla: Isn't it obvious? I'm stronger than you. I can best all you're attacks you throw at me! Holly R.: *Comes back* W-whers Matt, and who is that!!!??? Kalib: That is Matt, and Godzilla! Holly R.: What!? Kalib: THEY FUSED Holly R.: What?! It's not permanent is it? Kalib: No. They can only stay fused for 30 minutes. Mattzilla: Don't tell him that! Because then he's just gonna hide for 30 minutes!!!...oops *facepalm* Kalib: You idiot. Mattzilla: Well, at least I can actually hurt him. Kalib: Whats that supposed to mean!!!??? Mattzilla: It means your a weakling Kalib: HEY!!! Ultimate Buu: Okay, talking over. Let's get to the part where I kill you. Mattzilla: Yeah but that part only comes in your dreams! *Teleports behind ultimate Buu and kicks him to the ground* Kalib: OOOOOH SNAP!!!!! That was a good one hahahahahahaha! Mattzilla: Oh come on! Put up a better fight! Ultimate Buu: Oh I'll give you a fight. Matzilla:Thats what she said Kalib: Oooooh he got you again! Ultimate Buu: Shut up *Ki blasts Kalib* Kalib: OW! Mattzilla: Lets just fight already!!! Ultimate Buu: Okay then. *Smirks* Mattzilla: This'll show you! *Places hands above head* MASENKO HA! Ultimate Buu: Wait? Masen Wha---? *Gets hit* OOOf heh nice one that actually hurt Kalib: All it did was make him flinch theres no marks or scratches or anything! Mattzilla: Just warming up. Ultimate Buu: Is that so? Kalib: I'm outta here! Ultimate Buu:That makes 5 of you that chickened out its 2 to 1 Mattzilla: What do you mean 2 to 1? Ultimate Buu: Look at yourself. Mattzilla: Oh no its almost 30 minutes we are starting to defuse! Ultimate Buu: Too late. It's already happened. Matthew: He's right! Godzilla3000: Darn it. *Glares at Buu* Ultimate Buu: Now. Let me kill you. Matthew: LOOK ITS A BIRD! Ultimate Buu: Ha! Nice try fools I'm not falling for that one Matthew: Ok, but dont blame me if you miss the beauty of this blue winged creature. Ultimate Buu: Your not gonna make me look Matthew: Its about to fly away! Ultimate Buu: WHERE!!! *Turns head* Matthew: HA! *Flies towards Ultimate Buu* Ultimate Buu: Pathetic *grabs matthew by the neck* You though you could trick me? Godzilla3000: Stop ignoring me! *Slams into Ultimate Buu* Ultimate Buu: ACK!!!!! Matthew: DANG!!! Ultimate Buu Why you litt-*Punched in face* Godzilla3000: Take this! Ka-me-ha-me-ha! Ultimate Buu: *Dodges* Your not gonna get me with that again! Godzilla3000: *Powers back up to Super Saiyan* Try to dodge this one! Super Kamehameha! Ultimate Buu: Oh please i have seen that one before *Dodges* Matthew: I wish I could help, but I cant go super saiyan. I am all outta juice wheeew.... Ultimmate Buu: (Buu's thoughts---I better finish off Matthew now while he is tired) Matthew: What are you doing!? Ultimate Buu: You have a little something on your shirt *Shoots laser at Matthews chest* Matthew: GAH!!!!!!.............ugh...*collapses on the ground* Ultimate Buu: It was pain! Godzilla3000: I'm alone now. Goku: Not quite! *Flies next to Godzilla* Krillin: and thanks to that senzu bean i'm here too! Well Goku has arrived along with kirllin and with everyone gone except for Godzilla this is gonna be one tough fight. Will the 3 heroes be able to stop Buu? Find out next! Episode 5:Goku Arrives!, Is it too late? Ultimate Buu: Drat I was about to win but then these 2 imbeciles had to show up. Krillin: Hey, who are you calling an imbecile! Goku: Krillin, calm down. Godzilla3000: Thank goodness you're here. Goku: What happened here!? Where did everybody go? Godzilla3000: It's a failed atempt at a fight. Ultimate Buu has been thrashing us around. At least half of them left. Goku: It looks like one of them didn't make it... Krillin: Geez that guy looks tough! Goku: Well lets go! Ultimate Buu: Hehe more fun for me. Godzilla3000: Don't get so confident Buu. Ultimate Buu: Yeah, like I'm afraid of a lowly saiyan, a young teenager, and a bald midget. Krillin: Hey I'm not a midget. I just happen to be short... Ultimate Buu: Yeah maybe so. Krillin: So are you gonna take it back!? Goku: Krillin is this really the time to get all worked up? Krillin: Sorry. Ultimate Buu: Now, let this horror show begin. Godzilla3000: Okay then. *Charges at Buu* Goku: *Charges from above* Krillin: *Charges from behind* Ultimate Buu: *Fires explosive wave in all directions* Goku: *Dodges* Krillin: *Gets hit* Ouch! Hey come on i just healed a few minutes ago cut me some slack! Matthew: *Gets up* Ultimate Buu: WHAT YOUR ALIVE!!!??? Nobody survives that attack NOBODY!!!!! Matthew: You mad Buu? Ultimate Buu: GRRR! Godzilla3000: There's something on your face. *Punches Buu* IT WAS PAIN! Matthew: HAHA! Good one. Ultimate Buu: HEY THAT WAS MY JOKE FIRST!!!!! Kirillin: But first is worst right? Goku: Yep thats what i heard Matthew: and second is best. Ultimate Buu: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH *Turns a gray-ish Red color as the pupils in his eyes disappear* Godzilla3000:Wha-what is going on! Krillin: YIKES *Hides behind a rock* Matthew: What is he doing!!!??? Goku: We should stop him while we still can! *Flies towards ultimate Buu* Matthew: NO GOKU! Ultimate Buu: *Transforms* i am now......PSYCHO BUU MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Goku: *Stops flying* Psycho Buu? What the..... Psycho Buu: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goku: *Continues to fly towards psycho Buu* Matthew: GOKU STOP!!!!! Psycho Buu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Teleports behind Goku and kicks him to the ground* Goku: OUCH! Krillin: OOOO THATS GONNA LEAVE A MARK! Psycho Buu: Hahaha! Nothing can stop me. Godzilla3000: Oh I don't think so. AAAHHHHH! *Lands a series of punches* Psycho Buu: Oh wow you actually made a bruise.....hmph *Punches Godzilla in the cheek* Krillin: OOOO THATS GONNA LE--- Matthew: SHUT UP AND HELP US FIGHT!!!!! Krillin: Ok ok geez! Matthew: *Teleports behind psycho buu* Psycho Buu: I SEE YOU *Kicks Matthew in the face* (Suddenly a huge powerlevel appears on the horizion.) Goten: Hey dad! I heard about Ultimate Buu and think you might need some more help. Goku: Get out of here! It's too dangerous! Goten: Dad, I can help! I've been training more than I've ever trained before! Goku: All right then. LETS DO THIS! Psycho Buu: Oh good.....more people for me to DESTROY!!!!! Goten: I see you have transformed. Your power is amazing, but not enough to stop us. Godzilla3000: *Pants* Good. More people. Psycho Buu: Mo matter what you do, I can stop you. I know what your every move is thanks to my psychic powers MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Godzilla3000: *Powers up* Try and stop this! DODON RAY! Goten: KA ME! Psycho Buu: Hmph already seen that Matthew: KAIO KEN! Psycho Buu: Yawn. Krillin: FALCON PUNCH! Psycho Buu: Do any of you have anything original? Godzilla3000: Yes, as a matter a fact I do. *Forms golden energy blades on arms* Psycho Buu: What's this? Godzilla3000: My new attack, PSYCHO SLASH! *Begins slashing Buu with the blades* Goten: HA ME HA! *hits buu with kamehameha while psycho slash is going on.* Matthew: Ok its my turn *Grabs Goku's head* Goku: What the? (1 minute later) Matthew: Ok all done. Goku: What did you do? Matthew: I copied your abilities into my body. Goku: It didnt decrease my power level dii it? Matthew: Of course not that why i said it COPIED your power Psycho Buu: Oh and what are you going to do with Goku's power? Matthew: *Raises hands in the air* Psycho Buu: What the heck are you doing? Godzilla3000: *Stops slashing* What?! Goten: *Goten looks at Mattew, and realises what he is doing. He then jumpes onto buu and starts punching him* Psycho Buu: Grrr GET OFF *Punches Goten in the face* Why don't you want me to stop him? Will Matthew be able to fully charge his attack and stop Psycho Buu or will Buu find out before he is done. All and more will be revealed next! Episode 6: Charging Up , Distraction Time Psycho Buu: What are you doing? Godzilla3000: *Jumps over to Matthew* So, you need me to do anything? Matthew: Yes. Distract him. Godzilla3000: Okay th- Matthew: For five minutes. And considering the way he beat us to death with me around, Ah I think you can handle it Goten: *Gets up* Wow, you sure are strong. One of the best I've ever fought. *Tries to punch buu again* Psycho Buu: *Dodges* I've already seen that move moron i know how to dodge it Goku: *Kicks Psycho Buu in the back* Psycho Buu: OW! WHAT THE HECK!!!!! WHAT A CHEAP SHOT! Godzilla3000: Kame-hame-ha! Psycho Buu: Not this time. *Dodges* Matthew: Almost done Psycho Buu: *Looks in the water and a reflection of a light shines in his eyes* Mathew: Shoot. Psycho Buu: What is that? It's not bright enough to be the son and its not night so it can't be the moon. WHAT IS THAT? Matthew: ummmm Psycho Buu: You were gonna use that on me were'nt you!? Matthew: yeah.... Psycho Buu: Well i don't know where you got that much energy from but i'm gonna get rid of it. Matthew: HELP! Krillin: Destructo Disc!!!!! Psycho Buu: *Deflects it back at Krillin* Krillin: YIKES *Ducks* Goku: *Rushes and rams into Psycho Buu* Psycho Buu: OW!!!!! Godzilla3000: My TFS senses are tingling. Ah what the heck! *Fires a ki blast barrage* Psycho Buu: Grrrrrrr Goku: Are you done yet matt? Matthew: Nope it's only been 4 minutes and 58 sec DONE!!!!!! *Throws the spirit bomb* Psycho Buu: *Turns around* Oh somehow i completley forgot about that oh my gosh *tries to block it* (The spirit bomb is too strong and crushes Ultimate Buu) Godzilla3000: Get outta the way! *Flies out of blast zone.* (The blast is finally over) Holly R.: *Comes running back to the area* Oh my gosh what happened? Krillin: Matt happened. Hey where is Matt? Goku: Hi body wasn't strong enough to hold that attack so...... Holly R.: *Tears fill her eyes* so...... Goku: He's gone... Holly R.: *Starts crying* Krillin: We can wish him back with the Dragon Balls! Goku: Oh yeah! So where are they we had like 4 of them. Holly R.: Oh crap......AUSTIN!!!!!!!!!!!! Goku: What? Holly R.: HE took them! Goten: Who is Austin? And who are you? Dad, do you even know these people? Godzilla3000: Sorry Goten. These are some new friends. Goten: You too! You all seem to be new. Where did you come from? Holly R.: Well we were trying to collect the 7 dragon balls so we could wish for Austin and David to be heroes instead of villains, but Austin stole them while we were fighting Buu. Goten: Lets get them back. Do you know where Austin is? Holly R.: No they ran off when we werent looking. Kalib: I know where they are! Holly H.: Me too Holly R.: Oh good you guys are finally back so where are they? Holly H.: We were at Goku's house when we saw Austin and David flying North maybe if we get back to the house and keep going north we will find them. Holly R.: Good idea! Goku: Lets go! Goten: Don't forget me! *He begins to fly off toward's him house* Godzilla3000: Alright. Holly R.: Ok so theres the house now lets go north! (Meanwhile) Matthew: Snake way.......oh boy........well i cant waste any time...*Starts running* (Back with the heroes) Kalib: LOOK THERE IS SOMEONE DOWN THERE!!!!! LETS GO SEE IF THEY HAVE SEEN AUSTIN AND DAVID Goku: Ok! (When they reach the ground they notice that it's Gohan and he is unconcious) Goku: Gohan!!! Holly R.: *Puts head on Gohan's chest* Oh good he is still alive. Goku: Wake up Gohan! Godzilla3000: What could've knocked him out? Goku: I dunno. Krillin: Look a Dragon Ball! Holly H.: Thats one of the ones that we had! Kalib: Austin must've dropped it here Holly R.: That means they probobly did this to Gohan! (Goten is tring to wake up Gohan) Goten: Gohan, you with us buddy? Its me Goten. Your brother. Goku: He isnt responding he will wake up later lets go get austin and david Episode 7: Back to the Hunt Goten: Lets go farther north. They can't be that far a head of us. Godzilla3000: Goku, can't you just use Instant Transmission? Goku: Yeah but dont i have to wait for you guys? Goten: If we all grab on to you, it would transport us too right? Goku: Oh yeah i guess it would! Kalib: Wait where would we teleport? We don't know where David and Austin are. Goku: Oh they aren't that far i can sense their power. Holly R.: Ok lets grab on. (Everyone grabs onto Goku as they teleport to Austin and David) Austin: Dang it we dropped one! We have six! David: We have to back and find it. Austin: Grrr but where could we have dropped it? David: How should I know? Goten: Looking for this? (Shows Austin and David the dragonball) Austin: GAH!!!! David: *Runs towards Goten* Holly R.: *Jumps in front of Goten and kicks David* David: OW!!!!!!! Godzilla3000: Don't try and fight. Goten: We're trying to help you. Just give us the dragonballs and you can join us. Austin: David distract them and i'll make the wish! David: Right! KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!!!!!!!!! Goten gets out of the way. "You wouldn't harm this would you?" He holds out the dragonball. David: Dang Austin he has one remember!!! Austin: Darn! *Rushes after Goten and tackles Goten to the ground* Goku: GET OFF HIM *Kicks Austin into a mountain* David: Gah! *Fires multiple ki blasts* Goten throws the dragonball up in the air. He shoots a huge KI blast right at David. He catches the dragonball agian. "I told you I've been trianing dad." Goku: GOTEN BEHIND YOU! Austin: *Pushes Goten down and steals the Dragon Ball* HAHA! Godzilla3000: Here I am! *Kicks Austin in the back* Goku: Over Here! *Kicks Austin in the chest* Austin: Darn it *Flies upward* Godzilla3000: Don't think so. *Follows Austin* Holly H.: Hey Austin can you say distraction? Austin: What? Godzilla3000: *Drop Kicks Austin in the head* David: Don't worry Austin I'm coming!!! Holly R.: *Kicks David in the leg* David: OW! Goten manages to collect the dragonballs while everyone else is fighting. "I better get these to safe place." He starts flying south, back home. Austin: Enough is enough! *Fires explosive wave* Goku: GOTEN DONT FORGET TO WISH MATTHEW BACK! Austin: Huh!? *Sees Goten flying* GRRRR Goku: *Facepalm* Holly R.: *Flies in front of Austin* Austin: GO DAVID!!!!! David: Get back here kid! Holly H.: *Flies in front of David* David: Move it!!!!! Goten notices he has been spotted. "I guess I'm going to have to make the wish now!" He sets down the dragonballs. "Rise Shinron!" Shinron apprears out of the dragonballs. Austin: NO!!!!! LET GO!!!!! Krillin: Keep holding him! David: LET GO GOKU!!!!! Goku: I thought you were on our side!!!!! Austin: No we were just using you for the dragon balls!!! Shenron: What is your wish? David: NO! *Punches Holly H. in the face and flies towards the dragon* Austin: MAKE THE WISH!!!!! David: I WANT A HOTDO--- Holly H.:*Pushes David to the ground* Holly R.: We want our friend Matthew back to life!!!!! Shenron: Your wish has been granted! *Grants wish and disappears*. Austin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Back with Matthew on Snake Way) Matthew: Whew i finally made it to the end oh look king kai's place! *Gets teleported back to earth with hsi friends* Kalib: WOOHOO YOUR BACKI!!!!! Matthew: YAY!!!! Wait did you beat ultimate buu? Holly R.: We sure did *Hugs Matthew* Matthew: *Blushes* Godzilla3000: This is touchy and all but we still have two little problems over there. Goten runs over to Austin and David. "Now that the drgonballs are taken care of, I'm going to take care of you." He flies at David and punches him in the face. Austin: Crap. *Fires Ki blast barrage* David: *Gets up and grabs Goten so the ki blasts hit Goten* Austin: Good work david! David: *Tosses Goten aside when Austin is done shooting* Goku: GOTEN CATCH!!! *Grabs a senzu bean out of his pocket and throws it to Goten* Goten. Thanks *Catches and eats* Austin: No! *Flies at Goten* Godzilla3000: I don't think so *Kicks Austin in the stomach* Matthew: What the heck is goign on here? EVERYONE STOP!!!!! (Everyone stops moving) Matthew: Austin, David *Helps them up* Go....and NEVER EVER come back. Goku: *smiles* Krillin: Your just letting them go!? Goku do something! Goku: I see alot of myself in Matthew he is doing exactly what I would've done.... Krillin: ??? (Austin and David run away very quickly) Krillin: What do you mean Goku? You were beating those guys sensless! Goku: But I let them live didn't I? Krillin: Yeah but ummm......nevermind (Krillins thoughts: Goku has gotten more violent than he was a while back...i wander if his saiyan instincts are growing...) Godzilla3000: So now what? ???: Hey....YOU!!!!! Matthew: *Turns around* NO WAY!!!!!!!!! ???: I'm not finished yet!!!!!! Holly R.: Oh great Godzilla you just had to ask what would happen now! Goku: ITS BUU!!!!! Ultimate Buu: You think i would just quit even if i wasnt dead!? (Gohan is seen flying down) Goku: Gohan your finally awake! Gohan: Yep now ehere did those 2 punks go that knocked me out? Matthew: We took care of them. Ultimate Buu: Enough Talking!!!!! Kalib: Ha forget it you won't win anyways it's 8 to 1 Ultimate Buu: *Smirks* Kalib: Why are you smirking? Is something funny. Goku: Be careful.....he is planning something...... Godzilla3000: ENOUGH WAITING! *Flies straight at Buu* Ultimate Buu: *Dodges and elbows Godzilla in the back of the head* Our heroes have caught Austin and David and revived Matthew but Buu is still alive? He seems to be recovered and more powerful then last time. Will they win find out next! Episode 8: Time for Round 2 Ultimate Buu: So where are the dragon balls? Tell me or you will all die! Kalib: Wouldnt it be the funniest thing if we used the dragom balls right before you asked that? Ultimate Buu: no not really *notices Matthew* WAIT!!!!! How is he still alive!!!!??? Holly R.: Oh its along story...fighting, and uhh dragon balls heh heh Ultimate Buu: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I'M GOING TO DESTROY ALL OF YOU!!!!! Matthew: You already said that. Ultimate Buu: Shut Up!!!!! Godzilla3000: *Gets up injured* Hehe. I think someone has anger issues. Ultimate Buu: Grrrrrrraaaaahhh! *Jumps on Godzilla's head and starts stomping on it* Goten kicks Buu in the stomach. "Take that!" Buu is knocked to the ground so Godzilla can get up. Ultimate Buu: (Buu's thoughts: I wonder if now would be a good time to use my new technique. Bad thing is I can only use it once or I'll use all my energy) Matthew: What are you doing? Ultimate Buu: *Stares at Krillin* Krillin: *Stares back and can't look away* Ultimate Buu: Obey me..... Krillin: Obey you......... Goten: Krillin! No! Don't listen! Your stronger than this! SNAP OUT OF IT! Ultimate Buu: Good. Godzilla3000: No way! *Kicks Buu in the head* Krillin: *Tackles Godzilla to the ground* Ultimate Buu: HAAHAHAHAHA you were too late! Instead of attacking while I was hypnotising you just stood there with a stupid expression on your face muahahahahahahahaha! Godzilla3000: Krillin! Get off! *Kicks him back* Krillin: NEVER I MUST OBEY BUU! *Raises one hand in the air* DESTRUCTO DISC!!!!! Godzilla3000: *Jumps out of the way* Goku: STOP IT KRILLIN! Krillin: NEVER *Throws it at Goku* Goku: WOAH! *Dodges* Kalib: We have to stop it without hurting Krillin!!!!! Godzilla3000: And how do think we'll do that? Kalib: I dunno Holly R.: Maybe if we beat Buu it will stop Kalib: THATS SO STUPID IT JUST MIGHT WORK Matthew: I'll distract Krillin you guys beat Buu! Goku: Got it!! Goten: *Walks right up to Buu* I hope your ready to die buu, but before you do, I want to know how you exactly survived Matt's attack. *Thinks in his head* I hope buu doesn't take long explaining. I don't think matt can hold Krillin off for long. Godzilla3000: *Talks to himself* Is he crazy? Ultimate Buu: Well you see the spirit bomb is used from energy from the earth and my psycho form was nothing but pure energy the spirit bomb only took the energy which transformed me back to my normal state instead of damaging me so in other words It had no effect. Goku: Wait then how could the Ki blasts damage you!? Ultimate Buu: Because i wasn't in my psycho from when you hit me with them. Holly H.: Can we get on with this fight already!? Ultimate Buu: Sure why the heck not *Teleports behind Holly H. and kicks her into the air* Matthew: *Punches Buu in the chest* Ultimate Buu: Why you little! Kalib: *Throws a rock at Buu* Temper Temper. Ultimate Buu:You haven't seen my temper!!! Godzilla3000: I think we have. Goten: TAKE THIS! *Kicks buu in the back* Category:Roleplays Category:Sonichog14 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragonball UF